Lighted electrical pushbutton switches have been constructed which required that the keycap be made of special transparent or translucent material; and in general, the actuating buttons of these switches did not resemble conventional typewriter keyboard buttons in shape. In many applications, it is desirable to be able to provide a low-cost basic switch design with a keyboard type keycap which may be utilized with either a lighted or a non-lighted configuration with conversion from one to the other being accomplished at a minimum of expense and inconvenience.